To reduce uplink interference to data transmission of a user in a non-serving neighboring cell when a UE in a CELL-FACH (cell_forward access channel) state performs uplink data transmission in a neighboring cell, 3GPP Rel-11 introduced a concept of a common E-RGCH (common enhanced dedicated channel relative grant channel), so that a non-serving neighboring cell does not decode a specific UE when sending a non-serving Relative Grant value on a common E-RGCH. That is, during control of interference generated by UEs, a degree of interference generated by each UE is not differentiated but unified control is exercised on a group of UEs. Generally, the non-serving neighboring cell does not analyze which UE has caused interference but only references a situation about interference to the non-serving neighboring cell itself. When detecting that uplink interference to the non-serving neighboring cell itself is excessively severe, the non-serving neighboring cell sends a Down command on a common RG channel. After receiving the command, a UE may perform service grant updating. In this way, a UE with relatively serious interference lowers an SG value to reduce available power. That is, when a UE 1 establishes an RRC connection with a serving neighboring cell and performs data transmission in the serving neighboring cell, the UE needs to monitor a common E-RGCH channel of a neighboring cell that may be subject to uplink interference caused by data transmission of the UE 1. When the neighboring cell to which the UE belongs and the neighboring cell interfered by the UE belong to different radio network controllers (RNC), the UE may fail to obtain common E-RGCH information of a neighboring RNC, thereby causing a failure of a common E-RGCH feature to operate correctly.
Specifically, it is assumed that a serving cell to which the UE 1 in a CELL-FACH state belongs is a cell 1, the cell 1 is managed by an RNC 1 and an uplink-interfered cell 2 of the cell 1 is managed by an RNC 2. In this case, if the cell 2 is expected to perform interference control for the UE 1, the UE 1 in the CELL-FACH state needs to monitor a common E-RGCH channel of the cell 2, that is, the UE 1 in the CELL_FACH state needs to obtain common E-RGCH information of the cell 2 after establishing an RRC connection with the serving cell in the first RNC, so that the UE 1 can monitor a non-serving E-RGCH channel of the cell 2 so as to receive an RG down command sent by the cell 2.
In this case, however, probably an Iur interface does not exist for the UE 1 in the CELL_FACH state and only the first RNC of the serving cell to which the UE 1 belongs provides a service for the UE 1; and because there is no dedicated Iur connection between the second RNC and the UE 1 for the UE, the first RNC cannot obtain common E-RGCH resource information of the uplink-interfered cell that belongs to the second RNC in a process of establishing an Iur interface of the UE 1 and also cannot know whether the cell 2 supports the common E-RGCH feature, thereby causing a failure of the common E-RGCH feature to operate correctly.
In the prior art, the following manner may be used to obtain common E-RGCH information of a neighboring RNC: By using OAM configuration on the first RNC, configuration parameter information, such as a common E-RGCH channelization code and a signature sequence of an intra-frequency cell managed by a neighboring RNC of the first RNC, is manually configured in a manner of configuration through a network management and maintenance client.
After common E-RGCH state information or common E-RGCH configuration parameter information of a cell managed by the second RNC changes, if the cell of the second RNC whose common E-RGCH configuration has changed is a cell in a candidate common E-RGCH receiving neighboring cell set of a UE in a cell managed by the first RNC, the UE in the cell managed by the first RNC will monitor a wrong common E-RGCH channel, thereby causing a failure of the common E-RGCH feature to operate correctly.